


光之战士与暗之使徒通信集

by Blautone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blautone/pseuds/Blautone
Summary: “做你的木工，写你的魔咒，玩你的英雄游戏，在你有限的人生中多少实践一点你们短命生物的意义吧。让死人休息，死人不会复生。还是说你想重复我已经走过的路？”5.0结局后，光之战士通过莫古力投递服务找到了回归以太界的爱梅特赛尔克，然后跟这个生前没能跟她好好交流的老无影开展了通信关系。正剧向，光战为自设中原之民女性，职业是召唤和黑魔。大致跟随5.1和5.2主线剧情，同时涉及到一些支线如4.X版本二十四人副本任务“重返伊瓦利斯”的剧情，不想被剧透的人请慎重。目前清水，后面可能会有一点点软性H，Rating为T。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

致爱梅特赛尔克，

我不知道这封信你能不能收到，但既然莫古力派送服务有投向以太流的白色情人节礼物被逝者收到了的传闻，那我就姑且试一下吧。

不知道无光之海的风景怎么样——我听说你们古代人是称那作“冥界”的。“无光之海”是拉凯提卡大森林的夜之民对死者世界的称呼，倒很有亚玛乌罗提的遗风。我想你在那儿若有意识，必定也能与你失去的那些同胞重逢，这样我也多少会为你感到一点欣慰。

近来我在继续着你口中无趣又无意义的“残次品”生活——做木工，打怪物，跟水晶公一同研究让拂晓血盟的人回到原初世界的办法，将自己卷入一个又一个拯救城邦与王国的破事。你曾经认为寿命短暂的残缺人类所做的一切都是徒劳，我有时候也会想，我为这些城邦所做的事在长远上来讲是否能改变什么。我能从沃斯里手下解放游末邦，游末邦的人目前似乎也热情高涨地为复兴城市共同努力着——可他们以后就不会矛盾再起，旧的阶级冲突催生新的压迫与争端吗？

让你知道了我心中还有这样的动摇，或许很不符合你印象中那个幼稚又充满救世主情结的大英雄。（“自以为是，不自量力，救世主情结泛滥的大英雄”，我记得你的原话是这样。）但我还是会去做，当阿尔菲诺要求我替某个城邦跑腿时，我还是会抽空去帮个忙；当别人告诉我除了我以外没人能去击败蛮神的时候，我还是会义无反顾地拿起法杖。或许这算是你口中所说残缺人类的短视之处吧——即使不确定自己的努力长远来看能不能改变什么东西，我还是会为了那个可能性去做自己能做的事。

……说了这么多有关自己生活的事，或许又要让你无聊得打瞌睡了。但这其实是我一直想做的——我很遗憾我们在最终决战之前没能有更多的机会好好交流。你总是神出鬼没，尽管对我几乎有问必答。我那次在法诺村附近问如何才能找到你，你却只是给我模棱两可的回答。最近我越想，越觉得你一直到最后都想告诉我什么，可是你只会告诉我你想让我知道的事，剩下的留给我自己寻找……而我发现我最大的遗憾，就是在我们彻底势不两立之前没能跟你更多的交谈。交谈一切，无论有关你的执念，还是我的梦想和价值观……或者就是很平庸很琐碎的事，有关魔法，有关历史，有关戏剧，有关我所见过的和你所知道的这个世界上的一切。

差点忘了告诉你，我在你创造的幻影亚玛乌罗提里……遇见了希斯拉德，确切来说是他的幻影。他告诉我我的灵魂在你们的时代是你们的挚友，而且是对你有特殊意义的“那个人”。我不太清楚我该以什么样的心情看待这个信息，即使看到你亲手给我重现的、令我绝望恐惧的末日景象，我还是没能想起上古时代那个完整的“我”的记忆。但即使我知道了这件事，我仍然选择带着同伴们跟你对峙，终结你一万两千年的基业。要是重来一次，在那种不可逆转的情况下，我多半也会做出类似的选择。

我不知道我以后会不会想起什么事，我有时通过超越之力可以看到一些历史真相，但超越之力的运作不是我能自由掌握的……你最后倒是叮嘱我，要替你们“记住”。托你所办的户口的福，我最近成功进入了阿尼德罗学院，在那里看到了……一些令我瞠目结舌的事。我甚至有点可惜拉哈布雷亚走的太匆忙了……当时我只觉得他死得活该，并没有预料到之后会知道什么。

一不小心，信写得太长了。我也不多搅扰你的死后生活了……要是死后生活这种东西存在的话。以防万一，我随信附上一本乌尔达哈咒术师协会新出的《深渊魔法原理探究》，是我的导师——玛哈黑魔法始祖瑕托托的现世弟子跟他们合著的。既然你是最古的魔导士，那么现代的魔法发展或许能给你在以太界的生活解解闷……我和导师都很欢迎你的任何建设性批评。

你可敬的，

光之战士

第七星历XX年XX月XX日

（随信附包裹：《深渊魔法原理探究》 作者：乌尔达哈咒术师协会 菈菈伊）

亲爱的光之战士，

我倒是没想到你还有给死人写信的爱好——别的死人还不那么奇怪，毕竟那像你这种感情过剩的人会做的事。但是， **我？你亲手杀死的暗之使徒？** 这是我自从被你一斧头捅成碎片，彻底回归以太循环以来听过最好笑的事。

但我确实是收到你这封信了——莫古力把信送到了希斯拉德的手上，他直接连包裹一起扔进了生命之海。我捞到它们的时候，它们已经不知漂流了多少个年月了——但是冥界的时间流动跟生者的世界不太一样，所以我想那对你并不会有什么不同。

你还是那副老样子，啰啰嗦嗦说一大堆没头没尾的话，乐于浪费时间沉溺于自己多余又徒劳的感情，连那多愁善感的文体都像你说话的腔调。我甚至一看到你那煽情味十足的语句，就能想起你总是扯着我连珠炮一般问一大堆无聊又幼稚的问题，就像中学女生缠着老师那样……你的魔法导师肯定对你管教不力，否则你怎么还问得出那么多低级问题呢？要是我是你的导师，那我会第一时间罚你抄写十万字《以太魔法基础理论》，并且要求你单人挑战一百次泰坦作为实践研究。但是我对你这样的残次品还能有什么期待呢？无论你多么努力，残缺不全的人类短暂的一生中都只能参透一点钻木取火的知识罢了。

你给我寄来的读物证实了我的想法，就像我一万两千年生涯里一再亲眼印证的那样……这就是当代艾欧泽亚最高水平的魔法？我一边读，一边笑得隔壁的邻居以为死人在自己的坟墓里也能发疯。粗暴，原始，毫无技巧和 **优雅** ……现在我明白你那野蛮人挥舞大棒一样的魔法风格是哪里来的了。破坏魔女瑕托托还算蚂蚁一样多的残次品中一个不那么令人失望的翘楚，但是她的徒子徒孙们就是这个德性？我算是明白为什么你跟我决战的时候只会在黑魔纹和空地之间反复横跳，对着我猛放炽炎了。

败在你这种人手上也算我久疏练习，技艺不精……我还是老了，以灵体形态辗转不同的肉体过活万年的我力量早已不比当年，要不然现在在生命之海里领受活人自以为是又可笑的怜悯的就是你了。别想那么多有的没的，那不符合残次品中意的自我感动的救世主的风格。

看在你用词还算礼貌并且还特意给我寄书解闷的诚意，我在你的导师的大作上做了一些批注，你们能不能看进去就不是我的事了。

你友善的，

无影 爱梅特赛尔克

（随信寄回：《深渊魔法原理探究》，里面页边上写满了密密麻麻的批注和评语，偶尔可见“一派胡言”，“这儿这么做更有效率”之类的话。）


	2. Chapter 2

敬爱的爱梅特赛尔特，

你给我们的批注实在是太棒了——我把你批注过的书拿给导师看了，她一边看一边拍她的拉拉菲尔脑袋。最后我们一起照着你所说的把咏唱改进了一下，然后在萨纳兰沙漠里实地尝试，果不其然，成效如你所说显著了好多。导师说她从未见过这样不世出的魔法天才——活着的和已经死了的都没见过，她使劲向我打听这个神秘评论人的身份，而我以你偏好保守隐私为由搪塞过去了。

“不世出的魔法天才”这个称号多少屈就你了，毕竟你是最古的魔导士，一切魔法的根源，黑魔祖师太瑕托托都得隔着几个星历称您一声祖宗。但请你原谅我的导师吧——她是个很好的人，没有她就没有今天的我，只是有时候钻研古籍太多了有点和社会脱节而已。

这不是奉承，我本人作为一个魔法师，打从一开始就为你的魔法着迷。你在法诺村救了雅修特拉的那一天，噢，那是怎样的景象啊……我亲眼看见你一个响指，就在半空中画出生命之海的点点星河。然后雅修特拉就那样在光芒中出现了，你还给她换上她原有的衣服。虽然你出现的有点太恰到好处了，以致于我一直觉得你是故意挑在我们发愁的时候现身，从而救雅修特拉一命博取我们的信任，但我还是真心诚意地感谢你救了她——雅修特拉也是这么想的。

我在我到目前为止短暂的人生中从没有见过这样的魔法，我想其他人也是这样。现在你不在了，这个世界上以后也不会有人还能施展这样美丽强大的魔法了……就个人感情来讲，我是非常惋惜的。尽管我反反复复思考过很多次，都想象不出我们在那种情况下如何可能有共存的结局。

类似这样的无谓的思考我最近经常有，我很清楚你一定会对此嗤之以鼻，认为这种想法对于我这个（侥幸的）胜者来说多余，自负……全是建构在不确定性假设上的妄想。甚至连这种妄想，我都难以自圆其说，在怎么都推演不出皆大欢喜结局的情况下，还是不断地重复类似的想法……只有在这种时候，我才能深切地感受到你所说的不完整人类的无能与无助。

但是人类毕竟还是人类，每一条生命都有自己的意志和人生，并不是一个无所不晓的操盘手有资格玩弄的。即使我知道了世界合并以后会有当下人类难以企及的乌托邦文明，而我若是参与你的大业很可能会被你免除成为祭品的命运，我也不会同意你献祭现存的人来挽回已死之人的计划。个体本身的价值并不是一个砝码，不能用智力力量道德等等的差异来衡量。

说了这么多，还没谈到我最近的工作呢……我们还在重建游末邦，沃斯里的统治可是留下了一个遗毒深远的烂摊子。城内的富人、富人的雇佣劳动力、还有城外的棚户区这三个阶层虽然意见和利益差异巨大，但好歹还是暂时同意举办一次普选，而这样意见不同的一群人普选的结果居然压倒性地偏向同一个——并非意料之外的——凑选人。那个人就是代达卢斯公司的采·努兹先生——要是你不知道他是谁的话，他就是设计并领导建造那个抵达格鲁格火山山巅的巨型塔罗斯的人。

这样的结果非常容易解释，那就是灾后重建的一群人往往都会寄希望于一个富于领导魅力的英雄。除了我以外（虽然这么说不太谦虚），没有人比巨型塔罗斯的设计师更符合这一角色的了。我一开始害怕自信不足的采·努兹先生能否胜任，但他竟然一听说自己获选，便到处奔走，在各个阶层中征求意见，去往珂露西亚岛上不同的聚居地寻求合作……采·努兹先生和他的太太可以说是给我前后印象反差最大的游末邦居民了，我对他们印象的改观也使我多少认识到了人类无限的不确定性……以及蕴含在这无限的可能性中，名为“希望”的东西。

“希望”对你来说自然是个残酷的词汇，我其实在某个时间点也确乎真情实感地想让你看到“希望”，就像你一开始对我的期待那样……但我还是让你失望了。而且，当我跪在你面前呕吐光之结晶的时候，我是那么的恨你。在我看见海沟里熠熠生辉的亚玛乌罗提的那一刻，我却对你再也恨不起来了，就是现在也是这样。

我当真没想到你在以太界还留存有自己的意识，而且还能收到我的信——我收到你回信的时候确实兴奋地跳起来了，差点一个悬空魔法撞破悬挂公馆的天花板。现在的第一世界是夏季——白天炎热，晚上凉爽的夏季，花园里水果成熟的清香总是能飘进我的窗口……我不知道你来水晶都时有没有参观过这儿的花园，但是我有时候会因景而生这样不切实际的想法——那就是，啊，希望能与你共享我眼中所见的美景……

随信附上最近为红莲节准备的水果馅饼，希望你喜欢。（不知道冥界有没有甜食？）

你最诚恳的，

光之战士

第七星历XX年XX月XX日

（随信包裹：一打水果馅饼和一大瓶柠檬汽水）

尊敬的救世主，

说真的， **希望？** 你费尽周折跨越以太界限给一个死人寄信，就是为了说这种事？我原以为你比我想象中更有趣的，现在看来我要 **再一次地大失所望** 了。毫无长进，满口胡话，跟那些大大小小的政治人物打交道的经历就教了你这些？

那个什么采·努兹我不认识，但听你描述他看起来像随处可见的灾后政治新星，因为一时偶然的英雄举动成了一群绝望又懦弱的群众的寄托。游末邦的人民就是这样的——他们总要有个念想，灵光卫威胁下是沃斯里，现在的新秩序底下则是这位采先生。等着瞧吧，不久以后他们就会因为各自无法调和的差异再次产生争端，最后自己瓦解这昙花一现的和平假象。这样的戏码在我面前上演一万二千年了，你们这些碎片就是这样短命而健忘的生物，从来不会从历史中学习，即使记住历史也学不到什么。

说的不好听点，我甚至可以想象他是个投机分子……算我好心劝告你，你要是不想承担必然到来的绝望的话，最好不要这么容易轻信别人。拯救世界的大英雄被人骗得团团转，这可不行，我这个手下败将都要在坟墓里笑掉大牙了。等你哪天绝望了，就继承我的衣钵，成为最强的无影去合并世界吧——开玩笑的，料想你也没有那个天分。

你是胜者，从阿拉米格到多玛再到第一世界的新秩序都是你一手建立的，好好利用它，不要浪费这份资源。救世主可不是谁想当就能当的，我活了这么久只见过你一个没被同伴背刺，还众口一词无不称颂的。但还是小心点儿——人民容易制造偶像，也容易自己摧毁它。

……甜食？不是开玩笑的？我从来没喜欢过那些腻不兮兮的东西——跟你那些煽情的遣词造句一样令人牙疼。希斯拉德倒是很喜欢，我全给了他了，算是为他替你送信的一点报酬。他自阿尼德罗学院时代就是个甜食爱好者，经常 ~~和某个人一起~~ 【重重划掉的痕迹】强行喂食我他吃不完的甜食好报复我拒绝帮他写作业。

没有什么美景比得上亚玛乌罗提城郊沁人心脾的原野，当然你从不会有机会得见，也想不起来。

你真诚的，

无影 爱梅特赛尔克


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光战道德嘴炮，老无影不可置否。

亲爱的爱梅特赛尔克，

你说的话令我想了很多——不是因为我受你一贯的思路影响而动摇，不，只是因为我内心也一直反复思考着类似的问题，并且我也不能说我目前有一个确切的答案。

我确乎是因为你的出现而开始产生这样的怀疑的。在亲眼见识到你，以及古代人的存在之前，“永生完美”这种概念对我来说一直都是个荒唐的、寿命有限的人类制造的幻想，是无法接受自己存在本质的人类用来自欺欺人的概念——有限的寿命是是 **人类存在** 意义的根源，惧怕死亡并喟叹自己寿命短暂在我看来跟迷信蛮神一样荒诞。

……但是你出现了，你站在我面前，告诉我我认知中的人类不过是意外产生的残片， **真正的、完整的** 人类就是永生完美的。这样我还能说什么呢？赤裸裸的事实摆在我面前，一如你头衔的意义（真理天使，真是个再适合你不过的称号）。

你无数次地嘲笑我们这样的存在做的一切努力都是徒劳的，无用功的，只因我们能力有限又短暂易逝，作为整体总是容易沉溺于无意义的争斗和自甘堕落的享乐。我给游末邦工作时也时常在想——不，我自以前解放多玛和阿拉米格时就开始想，我只是一个能力恰好异于常人的英雄，我能够一时间改变历史的进程，但是我在长久来看能够真的“改变”什么吗？……我曾经的想法很简单，我认为我只要在活着的时候尽自己的一份力就行了，我和我的同伴死后还会有后人继续努力，那之后的历史就不是我能左右得了的。现在……就拿游末邦来说，我活着的时候就算不能一直待在那儿监督事务，我也能时不时过来看看城邦改革的轨迹，我的同伴们也会时不时关注艾欧泽亚和第一世界的政局动向。要是有什么需要我们插手的，我也能够毫不脸红地说我能帮上很大的忙。但是……我和我的同伴们死了以后呢？中原之民的寿命不过几十年，就连以长寿著称的维埃拉族寿命也只有数百。我们尽数故去以后，或许一时间还有继承者接班，这个世界上的人也还记得我们的精神和意志，那么几百年、甚至几千年以后呢？纵观七个星历的历史，帝国瓦解，城邦崩毁，文明覆灭，那一个个为这些文明奋斗过的人类，也随他们脑中鲜活的知识一同回归尘土，归于虚无和遗忘。就漫长历史的总和来说，或许他们个体的努力的确是过于微不足道，以致于和无用功没有什么区别。

……这样写着，我又渐渐陷于自我怀疑之中了，但是把这些话写出来也替我自己理清了一些思绪。照这个思路一想，我也能理解你为什么宁愿牺牲不可计数的性命也要合并世界，我所想象的这些你在一万二千年的生命中一定亲眼见证了无数次，就像你自己告诉我们的那样。要是我同你一样，一万二千年中流离于不属于自己的世界，扮演一个又一个角色，见证一个又一个文明的毁灭和人类进步的倒带重来……那我也会产生你那样的想法。（当然了，我没有忘记导致原初世界文明不断重来的七次灵灾背后有你们无影的黑手。）

但是，即使这样怀疑着，并且无数次地怀疑着——我也无法同意你的计划，并且 **以前和现在** 都不会同意。这是为什么呢？难道真是出于你所说的，残缺人类目光短浅的傲慢与自以为是吗？长痛不如短痛，你一定会这样说，碎片世界的生命们都只是原本的世界残破可悲的虚像，根本就没有真正的生命——你总是试图用这个理由来说服我们，为你做过的事辩护。没错，就是 **这点** 我绝对无法同意。生命并非因为变得残缺不全而没有自己的意志，即使这意志因为种种能力的削减而远远谈不上完美——甚至很多时候连“好”都算不上。我无法同意你的立场，归根究底是因为那个计划剥夺了当下人类决定自己命运的主观能动性。在我看来，决定自己命运的权利是每个生命与生俱来，不可剥夺的，这份权利并不会因为人类变得残缺不全就有所削减：你的同胞们（也是我们的先祖）与我们具备同等的决定自己命运（“未来”）的权利。我想那些善良、无私又智慧的亚玛乌罗提市民们也会同意这一点的。

你应该会说，当今的人类对于你们这样的完人有如牲畜，我们因为牲畜智识的不完全，没有给牲畜决定自己命运的权利，那么在你们这样的人看来，我们这些“残次品”的智能或许也确实跟我们眼中的牲畜没什么两样。我们以前的确是进行过类似的辩论的，你笑着反问我，你理解牲畜吗？你自己不是牛，不是猪，那么你也谈不上理解它们的意识，更谈不上决定它们的命运……这跟我们相处那短短几个月里任何一次短暂的辩论一样，都没有什么结果。但我想，我今天能给你一个还算说得过去的答案——如果对于你们古代人来说，我们新人类真的有如牲畜，那为什么你会试图跟我们交流，告诉我们真相，让我们理解你的立场与思路，甚至还愿意拉拢我们？人会对牲畜倾诉自己的心情，跟牲畜进行道德辩论，并且一而再再而三地对牲畜失望……吗？人会为牲畜遗忘历史而愤怒，又会要求牲畜“记住”自己吗？

……写下这些话，并不是为了将我自己的价值观强加到你头上，我很早就意识到这么做是没有意义的。更何况，你已经归于无光之海，理应享有永恒的安宁。我不会试图说服一个死者，我也很清楚是我自己主动给你写信，搅扰你迟来的安眠。但我觉得，你曾经对我们（尤其是我）剖白你的野望，你的执念，你的愤怒，你所知的真相……以及你的悲伤。那我既然难以摆脱以上的疑虑，也应该对你做到最基本的诚实。

要是这封信比之前的更令你感到无聊，那我觉得很抱歉。为了表示我的歉意，我随信附上一本近期从异世界的诗人那儿得来的不知名世界的文学作品。那是一个善人受朋友陷害，多年后回来复仇的故事，我想你会喜欢的。

P.S. 说到亚玛乌罗提——我们最近开始调查黑风海底真正的古代人遗迹了，雅修特拉和于里昂热正在鳍人族的协助之下寻找遗迹的入口，我也在准备亲自前往。我暂时还没有想起什么，但看到真正的遗迹的话或许可以。

你多虑的，

光之战士

第七星历XX年XX月XX日

（随信附书：《基督山伯爵》 作者：大仲马）

唠唠叨叨的光之战士，

希斯拉德把信给我的时候我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——四张羊皮纸？光之战士没有更信得过的朋友，偏要和我这个死人过不去？出于礼貌，还有你随信赠书的诚意，我硬着头皮看完了每一个字。你可要学会精简你的论述，分清因果与主次，论题与论据，剔除不必要的抒情性废话。任何一个亚玛乌罗提的修辞学教师都会因为你缺乏最基本的写作水准，给你的论文不及格。

你的逻辑还算前后一致，足够自圆其说，这是你除了诚实以外唯一的可圈可点之处。要是我们还在亚玛乌罗提，我们大可以去人民议事厅公开解决这个问题。亚玛乌罗提人有无限的时间，我们可以辩论个几十年，几百年，都不会因为观点不同产生争端……但是亚玛乌罗提已经是过去式了，我也早已对这种无谓的道德哲学争论失去了兴趣。

亚玛乌罗提的辩论是建设性的，我们有足够的寿命和智能将复杂的议题推向结果，也有强大的力量将虚幻的概念付诸实际。这跟你们完全不同，你们总是受有限的寿命中因智能与道德的不足产生的烦恼所困，即使一辈子能想通几个问题，到头来或许还不如不清醒来的快乐。

这是我一万两千年前头一个发现的新人类的缺陷——智慧和快乐不能兼备，包括你这样千年一遇的特例也必须二选一。割裂智慧与快乐的人生还有什么意义呢？我在一万两千年前察觉到这一点时就绝望了，甚至觉得新人类短暂的生命是他们痛苦人生唯一的祝福。一万两千年间，也没人能让我重燃什么希望。

包括你也没有——你只是借助众人的力量击败了我，并没有自动向我证明你们挂在嘴上的未来比我们的过去更有存在价值。成王败寇——我作为古代人最后的尊严本能地反感这样的流氓逻辑，但这确实是你们种族不可逆转的、奉为神明的法则与信条……我与你们相处的一万两千年教会了我这一点，这是你们的根性同我们最大的区别，也是 **你们的世界同我们的区别** 。

这个世界上原本就没有什么神明。我失败了，这个星球的未来同我再不相干，我本身也对 **你们的未来** 没有什么兴趣。做你的木工，写你的魔咒，玩你的英雄游戏，在你有限的人生中多少实践一点你们短命生物的意义吧。让死人休息，死人不会复生。还是说你想重复我已经走过的路？

书不错——这个大仲马很会讲故事。爱德蒙·唐泰斯是条好汉，让我想起一些故人……噢，那些冒险与征服的年月，我也曾有过那样的年月，在我还没有完全厌倦的时候。文学、艺术和戏剧是你们新人类的造物中唯一不那么糟糕的东西，就连易逝的你们也能在艺术创作中抵达某种永恒。

你诚实的，

无影 爱梅特赛尔克


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及到大量4.X版本二十四人副本系列任务“重返伊瓦利斯”的内容，同时包含了5.0主线与特职任务支线剧透、漆黑秘话内容和结尾微量的5.2主线剧透。作为一个国际服玩家，这篇小说以后会根据5.2的剧情发展下去，不想被剧透的人可以到此为止，等国服出了5.2再回来看。
> 
> “重返伊瓦利斯”系列任务涉及索鲁斯皇帝/爱梅特赛尔特对戏剧的爱好，B站上有剧情向任务故事全流程，在此不过多剧透。有兴趣的人可以搜索：【FF14】重返伊瓦利斯系列任务剧情流程
> 
> 鳍人族语言的设定都是我瞎编的，没有实锤，请不要当成canon。

亲爱的爱梅特赛尔克，

非常抱歉这么久才给你回信——我最近特别忙，不仅仅同伴回不了原初世界的问题有待我解决，而且艾欧泽亚新的形势变化也给我增加了额外的麻烦。原初世界近日的局势发展非常……有趣，我目前只能这么说，爆炸性的信息太多，不确定性因素和谣言也太多，我还得观察一段时间才能决定什么值得告诉你。

当下来讲，我和拂晓血盟的人还在研究黑风海的古代人遗迹。雅修特拉他们在鳍人族的帮助下，给地表上可见的古代人建筑做了编号和地图。说是“地表上可见”，其实只是我们目前能够探索的地方，有太多幽深的海沟和偏僻的角落我们无法进入，还有大片鳍人族势力以外的未知地域等待我们挤出时间去调查。黑风海底非常差的能见度也是我们的大麻烦——就这点，我们必须得大大感谢我们的鳍人族向导们，他们是非常智慧也非常淳朴的种族，教会了我们用鮟鱇鱼和电鳗做灯。他们还告诉我们海底的路，给我们提供食物和水，作为我帮他们大族母接生的报酬。他们也非常虔诚，经常向古代人遗迹祈祷和供奉。我第一次来黑风海的时候，就亲眼见识了他们向一个古代人遗迹进献灯火的仪式。那盏灯是一个神秘的海底工匠用生命光辉凝结而成的水晶打造的，他特意要求我去找“悲喜交加的，在动乱的历史中一路走来的东西”。我将我在另一场冒险中得来的故友伙伴的光之水晶给了他，我很欣慰那个水晶能有这样的结局——那也是一场伟大的、令我五味杂陈的冒险，我想我有时间也会告诉你的（毕竟那冒险和 **你们** 有关）。

是鳍人族引领我们找到了亚玛乌罗提，他们称作“灯火通明之地”的地方，他们认为我们来到黑风海是“上古之人的意志”。我不知道你有没有跟他们接触过，他们真的非常尊敬他们口中自沉眠中回归的“上古之人”。令人喟叹的是，他们可能是少有的还记得古代人的种族了。

我反思了之前和你的交流方式，然后得出了我先前的态度很自私的结论。我只会一昧地向你倾吐我想讲的，却不会关心一下你近日的生活状况和所思所想。那么，我诚挚地向你询问——我的朋友，你还好吗？我真心希望冥界的生活还合你的口味，而不是他们所说的虚无。没有什么比你的平静与快乐更能令我欣慰了。

随信附上威风凛凛剧团的新作，《黄道勇士传奇》音乐剧的续篇，作为我没有及时回信告知你事务繁忙的歉意赠礼。这是他们新鲜出炉的初版特别纪念本，是杰诺米·申·雷克森提尔先生亲自交给我的。我听说你还是迦雷玛皇帝时赞助了很多戏剧，其中就包括雷克森提尔先生的剧团。初见号剧场艇运行良好，陈设豪华，内部一派簇新，外壳闪闪发亮，完全看不出来是历经几十年岁月和帝国全境巡演的老船。雷克森提尔一家每天都有精心打扫客舱，而且还定期开着飞空艇去保养。

我感觉雷克森提尔先生颇为怀念你——毕竟，你是他的伯乐。是你赞助了还是年轻剧作家的他和初生的威风凛凛剧团，甚至还送他初见号剧场艇，给他们帝国全境的特别通行权。雷克森提尔先生告诉我，他一闭上眼睛，就能昨日重现一般，看到几十年前索鲁斯皇帝赠予他初见号的那个场景。那是他生命中最辉煌的时刻，他作为艺术家的巅峰，他的黄金岁月。他一再向我提及，要是索鲁斯皇帝还健在，迦雷玛的文化事业今天该有多么繁荣——瓦厉斯皇帝的文化管制政策让他颇为不满，为此他不得不流亡异乡，直到现在因为帝国当下的乱局还不能回去。我没有告诉他我所知的有关你的真相，我想我永远也无法让自己这么做。

《黄道勇士传奇》续作的诞生跟我颇有渊源——那还是我刚刚解放多玛和阿拉米格的时候，我在黄金港偶然遇见了雷克森提尔先生的女儿。然后我跟他们一起挑战沦陷的达尔马斯卡都城，寻找消失的伊瓦利斯古国遗迹，探索风暴海眼中心的灯塔和维埃拉族重重把守的密林。那段冒险的结晶就是你现在所见的四套本史诗剧，其中第三册是根据那尔比纳城塞陷落之日，达尔马斯卡王国的拉斯勒王子和雅雪公主的悲剧创作的。是的，我清楚，迦雷玛帝国是侵略达尔马斯卡的元凶，而且那时候你还在位。我将这个剧作寄给你并没有谴责你的意思，只是历史就是如此发生的，其中除了王公贵族，还包括了无数市井小民的不为人知的悲剧。

我还有很多想跟你说的——但是我必须去忙了，阿拉米格和帝国的事务等着我去处理。愿以太界的意志保佑你。

P.S. 你说 “要是我们还在亚玛乌罗提”，我可以认为你和那个人当年也经常就类似的问题争论吗？

你真诚的，

光之战士

第七星历XX年XX月XX日

（随信附书：威风凛凛剧团 《黄道勇士传奇》续作 初版特别纪念四套本：《拉姆萨·贝奥尔甫传奇》、《贤人奥兰的遗志》、《拉斯勒王子与雅雪公主》、《重返伊瓦利斯》，扉页上有杰诺米·申·雷克森提尔的亲笔签名和赠言。）

亲爱的光之战士，

终于——你 **终于** 抛下无谓的哲学争论和道德挣扎，专心去干真正有用的事了。我简直欣慰得都要老泪纵横了，这还是我认识的那个光之战士吗？那个成天像陆行鸟一样追着我不放，逮到一点空隙就开始拿伦理议题轰炸我的魔法小天才？繁重的工作真的能改变一个人的 **本性** ？或许拉哈布雷亚老爷子以前说的没错，我是因为工作太多才变成最后那副样子的，虽然他自己也没有什么资格说我。

而且——大英雄居然主动关心老无影的死后生活了？我是应该夸奖你，或者为你迟来的好奇心感激涕零吗？不，开玩笑的，我先前毕竟没跟你讲过死后世界的事，这样你会好奇也不奇怪。说笑的话放一边，死后的世界还不赖，比你们那个世界要强得多。我有自己的房间，甚至还有一个书房。刚到这里的时候，我只是在脑子里想一想房间就成形了。我怀疑这是某种创造魔法，毕竟我现在处于以太界正中。

进入正题之前，我必须要求你停止道歉。死者有无限的时间，早几个月或者晚几十年收到你的信对我来说并不会有太大的区别。更不要说，你随着道歉还附赠这样珍贵的礼物，简直要让我无地自容了。你就这么想得到暗之使徒的罪恶感吗？衷心希望他们不止给了你一套初版特别纪念本。

我一生都在和冥界打交道，但这是我第一次 **彻底、不可逆转地** 属于这里，这跟作为一个活人运用冥界的力量还是不太一样。作为一个自小就能观测灵魂的人，冥界对我来说从不陌生，我来到这里的时候并不惊讶，甚至感觉有点 **熟悉** ……然而我发现死者世界还有很多我不知道的东西，这令我相当惊喜。死后的世界大体上是没有形状的，绝大部分空间都和时空缝隙中的星海一模一样。有的地方有城市，也就是我现在待的地方，或许你可以称其为我们死者的主城。这座城市应该是因死者的共识产生的造物，在数不尽的岁月以前就已经存在了，甚至连我也说不准亚玛乌罗提时代它是否存在（毕竟冥界和人间的时间流动不一样）。据我从其他死者那里听来的，这座城市之外还有别的城市，但我不知道怎么到达它们，也不知道它们跟我所在的地方有什么异同。

我们的城市没有名字。死者是简单的，他们只是直截了当地称这儿为“地府”。这点比喜欢造神和编织华而不实的复杂神话的艾欧泽亚人强了太多，或许这是因为死者的世界足够古老，以致于保留了神话时代以前的古风。

我很享受以太界的生活。当我还在亚玛乌罗提的时候，我经常躺在草地上欣赏夜空中的以太星河。那个时代的以太之流光辉闪耀，灵魂构成的银河宽广、浓厚又璀璨。生命有如露水蒸腾般回到冥界，然后再如同降雨一样流转到地上，天地之间如此循环，生生不息。生者的世界与死者的国度浑然一体，而我们人类自己就是享尽这一切馈赠的神明。自从这颗星球和上面的生命被割裂成十四份以后，我再也没有见过这样耀眼浓厚的以太之河。回归冥界让我再次看到了近乎亚玛乌罗提的景象，身处以太流动正中，我久违地观测到了近似真世界的鲜明光辉，这甚至让我产生了一种归乡的错觉。

死者的生活是朴素而孤独的，我们绝大多数时间各自做着自己的事，偶尔相遇会打个招呼或者交谈，然后继续我们互不干扰的生活。也有关系比较好的灵魂会互相串门，或者成立类似读书会的小组织。我所在的城市倒是有个规模不小的公共图书室，里面集中了自不知名的时代到现在，生者投入以太界的所有书籍。（是的，你不是唯一一个喜欢给死人送书的人。惊不惊喜？意不意外？）那些书很有意思，从莎草纸到远东卷轴到亚拉戈神典石应有尽有，其中有的文字连我都难以解读，我当下最大的消遣就是和它们作伴。

我没有遇到我的同胞，我在想那或许是因为牺牲给佐迪亚克的那些灵魂还受着他力量的制约，而剩下的古代人灵魂早已被打得粉碎，投入十四个世界中轮回转世了。我倒是遇见了一些故人——我漫长的新人类扮演历程中以各色虚假的身份认识的人。他们自然没有认出我，因为我灵魂的外观跟他们认识的那个我完全不一样。我也没有主动去和他们相认，尽管我一眼就能认出他们的灵魂。哪个灵魂转世，哪个灵魂滞留在冥界似乎不是一件取决于自我意志的事，但即使是我目前也还没参透背后的规则。据我所知，有的人一死灵魂就开始重新轮回，有的人暂时以以太的形态在生命之海沉睡，还有一些人则因为不明原因保留了自己的意识，跟我一样滞留在这个地方。

我唯一比较想念的东西是戏剧，还有交响乐。图书室有不少戏剧台本和亚拉戈与迦雷玛的演出录像，但我还是最喜欢看现场演出，没有任何录像能代替现场的那种气氛。死魂灵不喜热闹，所以并没有歌剧院或者露天表演这种大规模的东西。我倒是认识了几个尚未转世的剧作家，或许我可以说服他们组织一个戏剧社。

噢，是的，老雷克森提尔，我还记得他。我一闭上眼睛，就能看见学生时代还在魔导院读戏剧理论的他。我第一次见到他，比他的成名作《黄道勇士传奇》还要早。我被邀请出席魔导院的年度颁奖典礼，而导演余兴节目的学生戏剧的就是他。那时候我就觉得，这个年轻人的作品必定能流芳百世。果不其然，他的音乐剧一举成名，而我再次受邀出席了《黄道勇士传奇》在帝国歌剧院的特别公演。当我呈现给他刚刚试航的初见号时，他激动得差点从栈桥上掉下去了。年轻的，年轻的雷克森提尔，一转眼就成了两个孩子的父亲。新人类这种寿命短暂的存在总给我一种错觉，好像上一秒他们还是血气方刚的青年，眨眼间就成了垂垂老者一样。

我从来没喜欢过作为英雄故事的黄道勇士传奇，但雷克森提尔的音乐剧不一样。戏剧艺术总是有一种化腐朽为神奇的张力，朝露般短暂的生命本是你们新人类的缺陷，在戏剧舞台上却成了长处。新人类的短命与焦躁格外适合强调紧凑的戏剧，英雄这样的角色更是这种昙花一现美感的极致体现。更不要说音乐……你应该听听亚玛乌罗提的音乐，老雷克森提尔的音乐有亚玛乌罗提的古风，我甚至怀疑他是不是哪个我们时代的音乐家的碎片。

戏剧是你们新人类少有的继承了亚玛乌罗提风俗的地方，特别是悲剧。或许这是因为戏剧是最不易改变的艺术形式，因此就算世界被切割成十四份，戏剧艺术还是难得地体现了新人类灵魂中某些源自真世界的东西。你们的种群是容易遗忘的，某些东西只有通过不易改变的艺术形式才能反复被记忆，多少流传下来。亚玛乌罗提也有戏剧，我们认为好的剧作能够教育大众，维护善良风俗。我想你要是看到它们，也一定会喜欢的。

雷克森提尔的续作风格跟前作大不一样，但是甚至更加出色，可以说是他艺术创作的又一个巅峰。他超越了自己，对于一个艺术家来说，没有什么能比这个更光荣了。（就这点，我想我应该感谢你，要是没有你的协助，他大概没法活着走出那些错综复杂的伊瓦利斯遗迹。）《黄道勇士传奇》是典型的正统英雄史诗，而这四册续作的内容要更复杂，更黑暗，包含了更多的冲突和道德不确定性……众所周知的传奇故事底下掩埋的历史真相，主动抹消自己存在的真正英雄，为了将真相传递给后人自愿作为教会的异端赴死的贤人，因为无法给挚友平反懊悔一生的英雄王。每个人都有一颗高贵的心，随时随地愿意为了拯救世界做出最终的牺牲，包括永久地毁坏自己的名誉。多么感人，多么无私啊，可在要求他们做出这种牺牲后遗忘他们的世界面前，又显得那么的渺小，那么的无助，那么的 **讽刺** ……

拉斯勒王子和雅雪公主的悲剧是个好故事。国破家亡的危局下，坚守要塞的王子将妹妹托付给异族火枪队长，公主却在逃出生天的前一刻死在了火枪队长的怀里。濒死的公主要求队长和国人活下去，未竟的遗志和未能拯救家园的悔恨却让这个可怜人疯狂，最终使得他受圣石蛊惑变异成复仇的怪物。这样的故事任何观众也会动容，尤其是遗失家园的人。我对我自己做过的事没有什么好说的——它们发生了，你也知道我为什么要那么做。历史如此，事实这般，没有什么谴责或辩护一说。

你没有告诉雷克森提尔有关我的事是对的，真相固然是沉重的，但并不是每个人必须承担它。

鳍人族是相当可敬的种族，这点我同意。你们新人类在一些最基本的美德上反倒还不如你们眼中的蛮族——你们早已将自己灵魂的根源忘得一干二净，鳍人族却还替你们记着我们。我没有直接和他们交流过，但我有观察过他们，甚至还学了几句他们的语言。鳍人族的语言跟亚玛乌罗提的通用语没有承继关系，但他们的一些词汇却意外的像我记忆中的古代人单词，不知道你们那个精通语言的精灵族男人有没有发现这一点？

是的，我和那个人在亚玛乌罗提也经常争论包括道德在内的各种议题，但她的辩论水平比你高多了。

P.S. 要是你们实在找不到入口，试试去问 **鲸鱼** 。

你可敬的，

爱梅特赛尔克


End file.
